Golden Guns
Golden Guns are modified versions of existing weapons found in Red Dead Redemption. As the name implies, these weapons are golden in appearance. Two categories of Golden Guns exist - one type is available via a DLC purchase for the single player campaign and the other type is unlocked in Multiplayer by completing Weapon Challenges. Although referred to as Golden Guns, non-firearms such as the Tomahawk, Dynamite, and Fire Bottle can also be made golden. Single Player Pre-order bonus Two Golden Guns were initially available as a bonus for ordering Red Dead Redemption prior to its release in May 2010: the Repeater Carbine and the Cattleman Revolver. In addition to the golden appearance, these guns also earned the player extra fame with each kill, unless the player is wearing the bandana, which negates honor and fame. The pre-order code makes the same two Golden Guns available during the Undead Nightmare Single Player campaign. Since fame is not a factor in Undead Nightmare, its bonus does not apply. Golden Guns Weapon Pack On April 13, 2011, Rockstar Games released the Golden Guns Weapon Pack as a DLC via PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE. At time of release, the DLC cost $0.99/£0.79 (or 80 Microsoft Points). This pack makes most weapons that the player owns in single player golden, with the exceptions of thrown weapons, weapons added by other DLC, and the Hunting Knife. The fame bonus noted for the pre-order weapons also applies to this pack. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks Pack there is now a toggle to turn the Golden Guns on and off in single player. Press Discs/Packet For certain members of the media (confirmed by Rockstar Games on a Developer Q&A Thread September 5, 2010), there were press discs with golden weapons fully unlocked on the multiplayer, including hidden golden weapons such as the Hunting Knife. Undoing For players who wish to undo the effect of the pre-order code or DLC after installation, Rockstar created a support article detailing how this can be done: How to turn off Golden Guns in Red Dead Redemption. See also the note in the Bugs section, below, regarding Title Update 1.07. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, Golden Guns are earned one at a time by completing all of the Weapon Challenges for a given weapon. Most, but not all, weapons can be made golden in multiplayer. Refer to the Weapon Challenges page for complete details on the challenges and a list of eligible weapons. Unlike their single player counterparts, there is no benefit to the multiplayer Golden Guns beyond appearance - they are simply intended as a sign of prestige. The guns in a player's inventory are not designated as "Golden" or otherwise noted, instead the golden appearance is just automatic whenever the gun is drawn. This works for guns picked up off of a dead enemy or picked up from a weapon chest as well as those unlocked in the player's inventory. Note that only the metal parts of a weapon are golden. Other parts (wood, ivory, etc.) retain their normal appearance. When the golden weapon leaves the player, it returns to normal appearance, such as when the tomahawk is thrown. Weapons such as the Fire Bottle and Dynamite have gold plating, but are reverted back to original form when they are dropped. After advancing into Legend (restarting back at level 1) any earned golden guns will remain golden, even though the associated weapon challenges are reset to zero. It is best to check the challenge stats for each non-golden gun prior to accepting Legend so that any that are close to earning golden status can be completed first. The challenges that unlock golden weapons can only be completed within competitive matches and cannot be unlocked within Free Roam. The golden weapon will transfer over into Free Roam once unlocked, however. Guns made golden in multiplayer do not transfer over into single player (or vice versa). Trivia *The Explosive Rifle is often considered by far the hardest gun to get golden due to many factors: **The gun is only accessible in Stronghold matches and in the Myths and Mavericks PVP maps. **Only one person per open safe can use said gun (unless dropped, which gives the person picking it up only 1 shot) **The player is only given a maximum of 6 shots per game (8 for locations with two safes). **Fort Mercer doesn't have it; Escalera only has it once. **The rifle is permanently set at Expert Mode, due to the fact that it is a sniper rifle. (Rockstar most likely implemented this detail due to the "noob-tubing" that would occur had it not been implemented.) *The Tomahawk is often considered the second hardest weapon to make golden due to more difficult distance aiming and scarcity of maps that use the weapon. *Every time a golden weapon is earned, a Title is also granted in the weapons category of the Outfitter. *Some guns, like the High Power Pistol, have engravings. *In Single Player, after completing the final story mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", the player's inventory may revert to regular guns until after the next save is performed. *In Single Player, the Tomahawk, Fire Bottle and Dynamite can not be made golden with the Golden Guns DLC pack. These weapons can only be acquired in Golden form if playing off of a Rockstar Staff Press Disc, released in 2011. *The Buffalo Rifle is often considered the third most difficult weapon to make golden over the fact that it is scarce in PvP matches and when acquired yields 5 rounds. Bugs *A Rockstar support article notes that following application of Title Update 1.07, some players may experience a reversion of the golden guns to their normal colors. A menu option is noted for toggling the appearance on and off, but the bug prevents this menu option from being used. Gallery File:Golden_M1897_RDR.png|The golden Pump-action Shotgun Golden DAR.jpg|Gold Double-Action Revolver. Red-Dead-Redemption-Golden-Gun-Pack-DLC-Trailer_2.jpg|Marston firing the golden revolver. Golden-guns.jpg|The Golden Cattleman Revolver, part of the pre-order DLCs Golden Gun John.JPG|Escaping some foes John & Golden Gun.JPG|In a firefight rdr_golden_gun01.jpg|Marston aiming the golden cattleman revolver from a coach. Rdr-gun 3.jpg|Golden gun up close Gold Tomahawk.jpg|Shadow Wolf welding a Golden Tomahawk Gold Explosive Rifle.jpg|The rare and legendary Golden Explosive Rifle ROLLING, ROLLING, ROLLING..(Gold Rolling Block, Finally!!).jpg|A gold Rolling Block Rifle Video IsNjs0ePzHU&feature=player_embedded Related Content Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Redemption DLC Category:Weapons in Liars and Cheats Category:Weapons in Legends and Killers